


i'm the king of everything (my tongue is a weapon)

by rivieraviews



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Black Panther Kink Meme, Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Black Panther (2018), Post-Canon, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 09:50:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13972488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivieraviews/pseuds/rivieraviews
Summary: "Lord M'Baku," the guard greets as he enters, bending slightly at the waist. "King T'Challa has come from the capital. The Dora Milaje say he wishes to thank the Jabari for their cooperation."





	i'm the king of everything (my tongue is a weapon)

**Author's Note:**

> for [this kink meme prompt](https://blackpantherkink.dreamwidth.org/1637.html?thread=17765#cmt17765):
>
>> m'baku/t'challa, t'challa blows m'baku on the throne  
> From: (Anonymous)  
> Prompted by M'Baku's ...inspirational way of sitting :D 
>> 
>> Maybe M'Baku wins their fight and makes T'Challa do it to acknowledge his kingship? Or post-movie, M'Baku demands thanks for stopping him from getting his royal ass kicked royally?? I'm not picky except no established relationship please!
> 
>   
> Enjoy, & feel free to leave constructive crit, this was my first time writing smut... 

M'Baku is conferring with a group of advisors when a guard interrupts their meeting with a knock at the door.

"Lord M'Baku," the guard greets as he enters, bending slightly at the waist. "King T'Challa has come from the capital. The Dora Milaje say he wishes to thank the Jabari for their cooperation."

M'Baku raises an eyebrow, curling his lips downwards. He had been waiting for T'Challa to pay his respects but had recently given up hope since it had been weeks since the battle and not a peep had come from the capital. Feeling the eyes of his people hot on him, he rises from the table, telling his advisors that the meeting will have to be rescheduled and making sure to sound apologetic. To the guard, he says, "I will be waiting for him in the throne room. And for Hanuman's sake, do not let the King's Guard enter, or anyone else for that matter."

He walks into the throne room to find T'Challa standing at attention. As he takes his rightful place on the throne, M'Baku flicks his eyes over T'Challa's lithe body. _He looks good,_ M'Baku notes, _but the Golden Tribe sure do love their snazzy, modern clothing_. His suit was colorful, to say the least. The Jabari, on the other hand, forwent appearance and instead opted for tradition: everything they wore and equipped themselves with was made of fur, leather, or Jabari wood.

Sensing T'Challa's discomfort at the silence, M'Baku chuckles. _Good_. "I am honored that you have graced us with your presence here in the Jabarilands, King T'Challa."

"I apologize for not visiting sooner. I have been busy since the Battle. The citizens of Wakanda are still uneasy, and many are confused as to what really happened that day," T'Challa is clearly nervous—he is fiddling with his fingers. M'Baku knows this, but continues to dig, eager to finally express his frustration.

"Oh, it is no big deal to us Jabari. It is not like we lost good warriors fighting your war for you. And it is not like the Jabari are citizens of Wakanda, same as any other tribe. Not at all," M'Baku huffs, rolling his eyes in disgust. The Jabari had sacrificed, and here was T'Challa making a mockery of their sacrifices—arriving late, hurling careless jabs—same as his father before him and his father before him. He did not know why he had expected T'Challa to be any different.

"Please do not mistake my lack of eloquence for disrespect," T'Challa quickly replies, stepping forward and kneeling at M'Baku's feet. "Lord M'Baku."

M'Baku is quiet, but he feels his dick beginning to rise. Obviously uncomfortable, he makes a move to shift in his throne, spreading his legs wide and holding his staff in his left hand. When T'Challa lifts his head up to look at M'Baku, his eyes are calm. He leans closer, and M'Baku feels his breath on his bare thigh, right under where his furs end. T'Challa reaches for his belt, to unclasp it, but M'Baku stops him.

"What are you doing?" He asks, voice rough with arousal.

"Thanking you," T'Challa answers, a small smile dancing on his lips, eyes shining with determination. M'Baku releases his hold.

His breath is heavy, and heavies more as T'Challa grips his semi-hard cock in his hand, jerking it softly. M'Baku instinctively rests his right hand at the back of T'Challa's neck, thumb barely brushing his cheek. Guiding T'Challa's lips towards his dick, he whispers, "I want you to put it in your mouth."

M'Baku lets out a hiss as T'Challa's teeth graze over the sensitive head of his cock, over the base, fingers juggling the underside of his balls. _Tease,_ M'Baku thinks, closing his eyes.

Finally, he begins to feel T'Challa's warm tongue on it, slowly advancing. He opens his eyes to T'Challa on all fours. Making sure to make eye contact, M'Baku pushes T'Challa deeper against him, making him gag. Small ribbons of saliva and pre-come drip from T'Challa's mouth as he moves it away from M'Baku's cock.

"I want you to feel it," M'Baku tells him, and T'Challa takes his dick in his mouth again. "Do you feel it?"

"Mmm-hmm," T'Challa nods against him, eyes half-lidded. He forces himself to take more into his mouth.

"Choke on it," M'Baku demands, voice soft. T'Challa hums with pleasure. M'Baku's cock throbs, almost painfully so, as he watches T'Challa take him in his wet, warm mouth. In and out, every time more than the last.

When M'Baku comes close to orgasming, he warns T'Challa with a grunt, and pulls his dick out of T'Challa's mouth. He comes quickly and with a whimper, marking T'Challa's cheeks with white, a little on his nose and forehead. When he is done, he slaps his spent dick against T'Challa's cheeks playfully. T'Challa sticks his tongue out, licking at the come around his mouth, and grins, letting out a deep breath.


End file.
